Baby's holiday?
by Ruise Vein Cort
Summary: First Fic Rui yang mau Rui rombak ulang, karena keterbatasn waktu Rui minta maaf bila tulisannya acak-acakkan. Garis besarnya tentang para Taichou yang menjadi bayi akibat ulah Vayne dkk. Dan... di sini tidak ada MK2, liat tanggal publishna.
1. Vacation or Disaster?

Ruise: "Senpai... maaf kalo tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini nantinya, tapi mohon baca dan beri review supaya Rui bisa lebih baik. Ini fic pertama Rui, jadi mungkin masih banyak kesalahan..."

Ruise (Now) : Maaf karena editan yangtersedia masih terbatas... Rui di Warnet soalnya..."

* * *

Semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi ditambah deru ombak memecah pantai. Syrga tropis di pulau kecil yang keberadannnya sampaisaat ini masih dipertanyakan. Ne, daripada kita berlama-lama sebaiknya kita segera memulai cerita ini. Tepatnya di salah satu bangunan yang ada di pulai entah barantah ini.

"AKH!!!! Renji! Cepat tangkap Rukia!" terak seorang Taichou muda dari divisi enam dengan tampang frustasi sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang diperkirakan berusia dua tahun yang kalau diperhatikan baik-baik mirip dengan adik angkatnya, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Taichou saja, di sini juga sibuk," balas Renji yang dari tadi sudah mondar-mandir sambil main kejar-kejaran dengan anak lain yang mirip dengan Kenpachi.

"Akh... Apa ini yang namanya liburan?" ucap Ichigo lirih sambil di kerumuni oleh beberapa anak kecil berusia dua tahunan yang kalau di perhatikan mirip dengan Soi Fong, Ukitake, Unohana dan Kira.

Sementara Hitsugaya juga harus berhadapan dengan yang lain.

Sebenarnya kenapa ke-empat shinigami itu harus behadapan dengan anak kecil yang mirip dengan Taichou dan Fukutaichou dari 13 gotei, di tambah lagi mereka sekarang ada di sebuah pulau kecil tempat liburan dimana hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pengunjung yang dapat dihitung dengan jari.

* * *

-- Flash back --

* * *

"Uwah!? Liburan? Anda serius?" ucap Rangiku dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil menatap wajah tua milik Yamamoto.

Rapat di divisi satu hari ini dihadiri oleh para Taichoudan Fukutaichou di luar jadwal.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hollow, Arrancar, Espadadan yang lainnya?" ucap Soi Fong.

"Hum... aku sudah minta Chad, Ishida dan Orihime untuk mengurus itu," ucap yamamoto sambil menunjukkan senyum menyeringai di wajah tuanya.

"Lalu Kurosaki?" gantian Hinamori yang bertanya.

"Dia ikut... soalnya aku tidak mau ada masalah dengan ke'gaptek'an kita" ucap Sasakibe dengan sedikit penekanan dengan kata gaptek.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?" gantian Kira yang bertanya.

"Habisnya aku kan bosan di seiritei terus..." ucap Soutaichou itu dengan menunjukkan puppy eyes. Langsung saja semua yang ada di ruangan itu ingin muntah ditempat, namun ditahan.

"Lalu soal dana?" Tanya Ukitake.

"Kuchiki yang urus..." ucap Nanao sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Tanya jawab terus berlangsung selama lebih dari tujuh jam tujuh menit enamsetengah detik dan berhenti dengan ucapan dari Yamamoto.

"Kalau masih ada yang mau tanya bertarung dengan aku dulu..."

"Tidak jadi..." dengan wajah pucat niat untuk bertanya langsung padam seketika itu juga.

"Bagus sekarang kembali dan sipakan diri kalian untuk berangkat besok..." ucap kakek tua berjenggot panjang itu.

"EEEEHHHHHH!?"

"Ada protes?" death glare dari Yamamoto langsung menciutkan nyali mereka. Tanpa babibu mereka langsung kembali ke divisi maisng-masing untukmenjelaskan pada masing-masing anak buah mengenai liburan itu.

* * *

-- tempat liburan --

* * *

"Wah... jadi ini pulaunya? Indahnya..." ucap Rukia sambil mengamati keindahan dari balik kaca di hadapannya.

"Iya... indahkan?" jawab Byakuya sambil memberikan pandangan lembut ke arah adik angkatnya yang mirip dengan istrinya dan membuatnya mengidap penyakit sister komplex (Ruise langsung di kurung dalam sel sama Byakuya).

"Hoi! Kalian! Ada yang mau teh?" ucap Mayuri dengan nada memerintah.

"Kamu nanya atau merintah?" tanya Kenpachi yang sedang bermain kartu dengan Yachiru dan Renji.

"Dua-duanya sama sajakan? Jadi adayang mau tidak?" ucap Mayuri.

Dalam pikiran mereka terlintas beberapa firasat buruk. Pasti ada apa-apanya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau... Hitsugaya-taichou... tehnya untukku saja ya?" ucap Mayuri sambil menyembulkan wajahnya ke balik pintu dapur.

"MAU!" teriak yang lain bersamaan.

Lima belas menit kemudian teh buatan Hitsugaya sudah terhidang di meja dengan jumlah kurang empat cangkir. Jadinya dia berbiat membuat lagi untuk Byakuya, Ichigo, Renji dan tentunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun langkahnya untuk beranjak ke dapur berhenti begitu melihat reaksi para Taichou dan Fukutaichou yang baru saja meminum tehnya.

Tubuh mereka mengecil dan menjadi anak kacil berusia 2 tahun, tidak terkecuali Yamamoto. Khusus Yamamoto dan Ukitake mereka jadi berusia 4 tahun.

"..."

* * *

-- flash back selesai --

* * *

"WAAA!? RUKIA!" Byakuya melompat melewati sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tengah dari penginapan itu dengan wajah pucat pasi melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar jendela.

Rukia tengah berjalan menuju batas. Maksudnya menuju beranda yang tingginya sekitar 3 meter dari tanah tanpa pengaman.

Dengan bershunpo secepatnya Byakuya berhasil menangkap Rukia sebelum jatuh. Tapi sialnya dia yang jatuh membentur tanah dengan kepala duluan dan langsung pingsan di tempat. Pelukannya pada Rukia pun terlepas dan gad---eh salah... anak itu pun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju perbatasan antara laut dan pantai.

Sementara Ichigo sibuk menidurkan Kenpachi yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Sementara Soi Fong dan Yachiru (dia g minum) tertidur dengan lelapnya sementara Hitsugaya menengkan yang lain dengan harus mengorbankan egonya untuk tidak mengenakan pakaian wanita dengan rok melambai-lambai yang tadi diminta oleh Kyoraku.

'Begitu dia kembali akan kubunuh Taichou satu ini', pikir Hitsugaya di balik senyum manisnya yang dipaksakan sambil menjawab deretan pertanyaan dari anak-anak itu dengan Hinamori duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ma... ma...." ucap Hinamori yang langsung bertepuk tangan dan membuat Hitsugaya membatu.

Renji sibuk membuat susu, tapi bukannya susu bubuk yang digunakan malah tepung terigu yang di pakai.

* * *

Ruise: "Senpai... untuk saat ini baru segini dulu ya. Niatnya kalau komputer bener bisa langsung 2 chap"

Renji: "Eh? Itu... Rukia gimana!?"

Ruise: "Rahasia..."

Hitsugaya: "Entah kenapa kesannya jadi itu semua salahku..."

Ichigo: "Gw gwndong si Kenpachi!? Najis! Amit-amitdah..."

Ruise: "Hehe... tolong reviewnya senpai... kalo perlu sepedes-pedesnya mpe bikin Rui nangis juga gpp... gomen soal kesalahan pengatikan... di buatnya di warnet sih..."

All: "Please review"

* * *

Ruise : "Iya... Rui tahu... deskripsi super duper nggak jelas, acak-acakan nggak ketulungan, dan lain-lain. Tapi Rui bingung harus menambahkan apa. Kalau harus tulis ulang ujung-ujung malah ngeblank. Vayne ada di belakang tuh."

* * *

Bleach : Tite Kubo

Mana Khemia : GUST


	2. From Niisan to Jiisan

Ruise: "Fyuh... tugas selesai"

Ichigo: "Maksud?"

Ruise: "Tekanan dari half demongel itu bisa di reda dulu"

Hitsugaya: "Hah?"

Renji: "Ini pengarang makin g jelas"

Ruise: "Hehe... langsung ke cerita aja"

* * *

"Oi... stawberry busuk... lihat Taichou ku tidak?" celetuk Renji keluar dari dapur sambil membawa beberapa susu yang baru saja dibuatnya. Tapi tidak bisa disebut susu kalau isinya saja dibuat dengan tepung terigu. Dan tanpa ragu dia sudah memberikannya pada Hitsugaya yang membagikannya pada anak-anak yang masih belum mau tidur itu.

"Tidak... diakan lagi sibuk main dengan Rukia baby..." jawab Ichigo asal. Kini bukan Kenpachi yang ada di gendongannya, melainkan Yamamoto dan Ukitake yang minta di gendong secara bersamaan.

"Tadi sih aku lihat dia ngejar Rukia yang lagi jalan-jalan diluar," potong Hitsugaya.

"Oh... kalau gitu biarkan saja."

Sementara itu diluar dapat kita lihat Byakuya masih pingsan saking kerasnya dia membentur tanah menggunakan kepalanya. sementaraRukia dengan tenangnya dia bermain pasir 50 meter dari tempat Byakuya berada.

"Nya... nya... icana pacil... icana pacil..." ucap Rukia sambil terus memainkan pasir dengan gaya bicara anak kecil (A/N : maklum aja ya kalau jadi susah dimengerti bahasanya -.-").

"Adik kecil... kamu sendiri saja? Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan warna mata bitu tua pada Rukia. Pemuda itu mengenakan sebuah seragam berwarna biru dengan tulisan Al-Revis.

Rukia tidak menjawab tapi hanya tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah Byakuya yang masih hilang kesadaran.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengelus lembut kepala Rukia.

"Kakak... bikin icana pacil cama-cama?"

"Boleh saja," pemuda itu menerima ajakan Rukia dan bergabung dengannya membuat istana pasir. Di samping pemuda itu ada seekor kucing hitam yang mirip dengan Yoruichi dalam wujud kucing.

Pindah lokasi pada keadaan Hitsugaya...

"Mama... ayo main..." ajak Hinamori sambil terus menarik rok Hitsugaya yang berwarna biru muda dengan model terusan tanpa lengan. Entah darimana Kyoraku mendapatkan pakaian itu, atau mungkin dia mengambilnya dari ransel Rukia.

"Momo... minum susu dulu ya..."

"G mau! Momo mau main."

"Momo..."

"Mau main... mau main... iks..." dan sebutir air matapun turun dari pelupuk mata kanan Hinamori yang mulai tersedu-sedu disusul air mata yang lain. Alhasil Hitsugaya langsung salah tingkah. Apalahi Unohana dan Kira sudah menarik tangannya juga untuk mengajaknya main.

"Iya sudah ayo main... mau main apa?" jawab Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat mendung di wajah Hinamori hilang berganti senyum mentari yang hangat.

"Main calon... Momo mau mendadani mama..."

"Kila juga ikut..." Unohana mengambil kotak make up yang entah di dapatnya dari mana juga dan membukanya.

Kira mengambil lipstik, Hinamori mengambil eye shadow dan Unohana mengambil maskara.

3....

2....

1....

"CELBU MAMA!!!"

Lima belas menit kemudian Hitsugaya selesai di dandani dengan riasan yang... bayangin aja ondel-endel lah. Tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Hitsugaya taichou pintar mengasuh anak ya..." ucap Renji sambil membopong Mayuri yang akhirnya berhasil ditidurkan setelah berhasil membuat sebuah masakan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya.

Dalam makanan itu bisa kita lihat ada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang tidak jelas sama sekali. Tulang ikan tanpa daging. Dan kuah berwarna hijau lumut yang cukup kental. Cukup bayangkan masakan Lucadari Ar Tonelico dua.

Setelah Mayuri tertidur tinggal Hinamori, Kira, Unohana dan Soi fong yang belum tidur.

"Heh... Ichigo... gimana menurutmu kalau Aizen dan yang lain muncul sekarang?"

"Don't jinx it..."

"Aku kan cuma tanya..." Renji memajukan bibirnya menyamai ayam jantan. Rambut merahnya menjadi, lupa namanya. Yang jelas yang di atas kepala ayam jantan warna merah itu.

"Um... papa... coi pon mau minum..." ucap soi fong sambil mengucek-ucek mataya.

"Mau susu?" ucap Ichigo samgbil mengambil deretan gelas berisi susu yang belum diminum sedari tadi. Soi fong mengagguk dan mengambil felas dari tangan Ichigo. Dan langsung saja, belum diteguk susu itu sudah dimuntahkannya kembali.

"Tidyak enyak."

"Eh? Apa iya?" Ichigo mengambil gelas yang lain dan meminumnya. Tegukan pertama langsung dimuntahkan kembali.

"Kenapa Ichigo?"

"Kau gila apa!? Ini sih bukan susu! Apa yang kau masukan?"

"Um... serbuk putih yangada di dapur, di tempatkan dalam plastik."

"ITU TEPUNG BEGO!"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu aja beda! Itu buat dimasak! Bukan dimakan!"

"Aku kan tudak tau!"

Dan perdebatan dimulai yang membuat para balita yang sudah tertidur bangun dan langsung menangis kecuali Yachiru yang tidur sambil memeluk Kenpachi yang juga masih tidur.

Death glare dari Hitsugaya langsung membuat Ichigo dan Renji mati kutu dan berusaha menenangkan mereka. Walaupun tanpa tatapan itu juga mereka pasti akan menghentikan orkestra tangisan itu.

Kembali pada Byakuya yang baru sadar

"Rukia!" teriaknya begitu sadar. Ia celingukkan kesana kemari mencari sosok gadis kecil yang baru saja membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung.

Dan setelah celingukkan 10 menit lebih akhirnya ia temukan juga sosok itu. Rukia terlihat tengan ayik bermain dengan seorang pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya.

Dengan langkah gontai karena baru setengah sadar dia menghampiri keduanya.

"Rukia..."

"Um... Kakek!" sapa Rukia sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Eh? Dia kakekmu? Kupikir dia ayahmu..." ucap pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Bukan... aku kakaknya..." jawab Byakuya dengan nada lirih.

"Eh? Ma... maaf kalau begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa... Kenalkan, aku Byakuya Kuchiki... dan dia Rukia Kuchiki," ucap Byakuya berusaha mengembalikan image coolnya.

"Namaku Vayne Aurellius..." jawab Vayne sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Byakuya.

Byakuya membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum simpul. Dan mereka melanjutkan membuat istana pasir atas permintaan Rukia.

Beberapa jam kemudian istana pasir itu jadi dengan komposisi yang aneh. Istana yang penuh dengan ornamen kelinci buatan Rukia, simbol uroborus buatan Vayne dan menara menuju neraka buatan Kuchiki.

* * *

Ruise: "Total waktu... 1jam 20 menit. Rekor!"

Ichigo: "Papa!? Papa!?"

Renji: "Ya ampun Ichi... rupanya kau sudah punya anak"

Ichigo: "G lucu!"

Ruise: "Setidaknya lebih baik dari Hitsu" (death glare dari Hitsu)

Byakuya: "Aku disebut kakek? Tapi tak apa"

Ruise: "Mau baca review dulu ah"

* * *

Hitsugaya: Dari di-chan manga maniac, hum…

Ruise: Sama-sama berjuang ya ^^

Renji: Dari… anonym dan yuinayuki-chan… ini udah di update

Ichigo: Hyuuga Nala, gimana respond mu?

Ruise: (jingkrak-jingkrakkan) kyahaha… thank you… akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun ngarang ada yang ngeflame

Byakuya: Author gila… berikutnya… Yumemiru reirin… kayaknya bukan… kan Hitsugaya yang buat

Hitsugaya: Tapi aku kan juga g ngapa-ngapain

Ruise: Berikutnya… chariot330… hum… itu ada di genre apa dan bahasa apa? Aku masih berkutat di genre humor bahasa indo… maklum aja… belum ada sebulan buka FF

Renji: Next… Quinsi ga bisa login… obat apaan tuh?

Ruise: Trimakasih atas penyambutannya (?) senpai

Ichigo: Lalu dari… ChappyRocksTheWorld… iya… tapi najis gw ngegendong si kenpashi!

Ruise: Um… aku lupa soal itu… tapi anggep aja Ukitake sana Yamamoto jadi lebih tua gara-gara mereka minum tehnya g terlalu banyak

Hitsugaya: G bertanggung jawab

Ruise: Biarin… next… YuuyaHana… g juga kok… punyamu juga bagus…

Byakuya: Abis…

Renji: Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…

Ruise: Sa… (Sebuah sabit dewa kematian warna hitam tepat di depan leher) g mau liahat siapa… paling juga queen of death

Misa: Rui… drama nya mana!? Adegan mesra saya sama keset!!!!

Ruise: Nanti gw bikin lu ciuman dan ma tuh bocah… g taunya bangun-bangun lu nyium keset lantai beneran…

Misa: Ukh… come! My servant!

Ruise: (ambil langkah seribudari tengkorak-tengkorak misa)

All except ruise: Please review and see you all in the next case!!!

* * *

Yak! Perbedaan cuma pada koma dan tidak (dilempar sapu ama reader karena rombaknya niat-nggak niat)

* * *

Bleach : Tite Kubo

Mana Khemia : GUST


	3. Chapter 3

Ruise: Ya-ha! Kabur lagi kewarnet

Ichi: Mending jangan peri dah

Hitsu: Huh...

Ruise: Langsung aja ke story. Basa Basi di bawah...

???: Dan setelah itucambuk ku bekerja...

Ruise: Glek!!!

Disclaimer:

Yang jelas bukan punyaku

Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Mana Khemia... masih nyari, yang jelas NIS lah.

Malam telah tiba. Bintang pun bertebaran diangkasa, hanya suara hening diiringi orkestra jangkrik yang menemani.

Hanya ada sebuah rumah penginapan yang berada jauh dari kompleks penginapan lain yang menyalakan lampu, itu pun hanyalah lampu remang-remang...

"Jadi ada yang punya ide gimana ini bisa terjadi?" ucap Byakuya membuka rapat tengah malam setelah seharian berusaha menidurkan para 'balita'. Dimana ada yang tidur yang lain bangun, hingga akhirnya pukul 12 tengah malam mereka semua baru tertidur dengan lelap.

"Yang jelas ini terjadi setelah mereka meminum teh buatan Hitsugaya" Ichigo menjawab sambil mencubitdagunyasambil sedikit-sedikit melirik ke arah kamar mandi tempat Hitsugaya tengah mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan make up yang membuat harga dirinya sebagai Taichou hilang.

"Tapi kan Hitsugaya-Taichou bukan type orang seperti itu" Renji membelanya.

"Yang type seperti itu kan Mayuri"

"Tapi Byakuya... Mayuri pasti bukan orang seaneh itu yang mau menjadikan dirinya sebagai kelinci percobaan juga"

"Bagaimana kalau itu karena teh ini?" Hitsu menyela pembicaraan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, ia mengenakan sebuah kaos putih dengan celana jeans pendek. Rambutnya yang basah masih saja berdiri seperti bulu landak sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkus teh tanpa label.

"Kau dapat darimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dari sini... Matsumoto lupa membawa teh yang biasanya. Jadi aku memakai teh yang ada di rak"

"JANGAN SUGUHKAN YANG TIDAK JELAS BEGITU!" sembur Byakuya, Renji dan Ichigo secara bersamaan.

"Go... gomen..."

"Tapi dengan kata lain teh ini bukan teh dari penginapan disini"

"Taichou tahu dari mana?"

"Kalau dari sini kan harusnya ada label nama tempat ini... 'dark dome' lalu ada tidak?"

"Maksudmu ini milik penyewa yang sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin..."

Semuanya langsung hening. 15 menit kemudian semuanya beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masingdan masuk kedalam tempat tidurnya masing-masing.

Untuk jaga-jaga 1 orang dibiarkan bangun dan setelah 1 jam membangunkan yang lain untuk bergantian. (Sekedar info giliran Byakuya-Renji-Ichigo-Hitsugaya)

= Pagi harinya =

Terdengar suara ribut dari dapur yang kontan membuat ke tiga shinigami itu ter bangun. Kecuali Hitsugaya yang memang sudah bangun dari 1 jam yang lalu.

"Ada apa Hitsugaya?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya diikuti Renji dan Byakuya. Langkah mereka langsung terhenti di depan pintu dapur.

Sesosok wanita berambut pink tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan pagidengan Hitsugaya yang duduk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ka... kamu siapa?" dengan agak gemetaran Renji menunjuk ke arah wanita itu. Wanita itu berbalik dengan menunjukan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Aku? Yachiru... masak kalian lupa?"

"Hah!?" kontan Ichigo langsung berlari menuju tempa tidur Yachiru dan Kenpachi. Dan eng-ing-eng yang ada hanyalah Kenpachi yang tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai.

"APA!?" dan sebuah teriakan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Jadi kamu menjadi besar begitu makan permen yang ada di meja?" tanya Byakuya dengan memangku Ukitake yang tengah mencoret-coret kertas.

"Um... iya" jawab Yachiru kalem.

"Lalu ada permen yang lain tidak?"

"Tidak ada, Cuma ada satu... ini bungkusnya" Yachiru emnagambil sebuah bungkus permen yang tengah kosong. Bungkus permen itu terbuat dari kertas yang berwarna merah darah dengan garis-garis warna nitam vertikal sebanyak 1 buah.

"Ini kan perman yang kemarin diberikan pemuda itu pada Rukia"

"Pemuda? Siapa?" gantian Renji yang menanyai Taichounya.

"Dia bilang namanya Va--- Veret... atau Vena ya?"

"Kalau nama tidak ingat gimana ciri-cirinya?" timpal Ichigo.

"Rambut putih, mata biru memakai seragam dengan label 'al resvist', reiatsu nya ju---"

"REIATSU!?"

"Ah iya... saat bersalaman dengannya aku merasakan tekanan Reiatsu yang cukup besar darinya"

Ren-Ichi-Hitsu memandangan dengan tatapan menerawang kearah Byakuya. Dengan sigap mereka menyeretnya keluar kamar dan menitipkan Ukitake serta yang lainnya pada Yachiru. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang membesar, tapi pola pikirnya pun tidak seperti dia yang sebelumnya.

"Tadaima" ucap Vayne sambil membuka pintu.

"Vayne... kau darimana?" tanya temannya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di atas sofa.

"Ya mencari korban dari benda itu"

"Dengan cara membagikan permen pada anak-anak?"

"Iya..." jawab Vayne sambil tersenyum ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat lurus itu.

"Bodoh! Itu kan obat penambah usia... kamu malah nambah masalah! Sekarang siapa yang kamu kasih permen itu?"

"Um... seorang gadis kecil yang kutemui kemarin"

"Ayo cari!"

Ruise: Makin lama makin g konsen ke tampat para bayi jadinya... ganti judul aja kali ya

Ichi: Mending dihapus!

Ruise: G mau!

Hitsu: Setidaknya bukan aku yang menjaga para bayi lagi

Renji: Kayaknya kata bayi g pas deh.... cocokan kata balita

Ruise: Bodo amat

Bya: Au ah! Baca Review! Pertama dari yuinayuki-chan, syukurlah anda mengerti. Renji emang bego!

Selain: Lalu dari Le Mal hum… baiklah… akan kubu…

Ruise: Berani nunjukin tu cambuk lagi jangan harap Rei join ke darkness ranger n gw suruh Chaos buat bunuh lo!

Selain: Kok nyambung kesitu!?

Ruise: Habisnya kesel gw… cambuk mulu selalu ada

Renji: Trus jawabnmu buat ni Review apa?

Ruise: Udah lewat PM! Lagian ngapain selai kacang ini nimbrung?

Selain: Aku itu editormu… tentu saja ha---

Ruise: OGAHHHHH!!!!

Hitsu: Dari Yumemiru Reirin… iya… lucu tapi bikin jantungan Byakuya

Bya: Biarkan…

Renji: Lalu dari kuro lunatic akh! Siapa pula itu…

Ruise: Huahaha… tapi aku g apal nama panjang Roxis yang belibet ntu… tenang aja… mereka bakal ada kok…

Selain: Dan inget nasehatnya…

Ruise: Diem aja lo! Selai kacang! Selai strawberry! Seneng gw ada selai 1 lagi

Ichi: Maksud lo gw?

Ruise: Kalo merasa silahkan… next… Reiya Sumeragi

Ichi: Coba anda bayangin anak 4 tahun punya jenggot panjang… keriputnya sih udah gada… tapi bagiku dia imut kok…

Bya: What!?

Hitsu: Quinsi Vinsis… oh… yang ntu… g per---

Ruise: (langsung down mengingat manga Conan)

Renji: Napa ni orang?

Selain: Sedang mengingat manga Conan yang ucah jadi abu semua…

Hitsu: shirayuki haruna hah… aku juga g mau… tapi entar malah bikin Hina nangis…

Ruise: Ichiruki kurochiki… iyap! Ada! Masih lebih baik… nama roxis yang bakal muncul bikin lidah kegigit mulu T_T

Bya: ChappyRocksTheWorld syukurlah kau jadi adikku… Rukia…

Ruise: Adikku juga… haha… tapi samasa bodo teuing!

Selain: Kamu orang jawa apa sunda sih?

Ruise: Emang g boleh pakai bahasa Sunda? Habisnya nilai gw tumben amat bagus di ni bahasa

Selain: Hah… udahlah… kalau gitu yang lain pelototin juga ya?

Ruise: Matio! Gemang kulo ndelok kabeh… keakehan! (matilah! Aku g mau lihat semau… kebanyakan!)

Selain: Cuma 20 halaman juga…

Ruise: Fanfic gw mau! Tapi yang lain??? JANGAN HARAP!!!

ALL kecuali Ruise yang sibuk berantem : PLEASE REVIEW and see you


	4. Chapter 4

Bleach Tite Kubo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jadi bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda itu?" tanya Ichgo sambil berkacak pinggang menatap Byakuya.

Saat itu keempatnya tengah berdiri di pantai, tepat di depan istana pasir yang kemarin dibuat oleh Byakuya, Rukia dan pria berambut putih seperti milik Hitsugaya. Byakuya mengedarkan pandangan mencari orang yang tengah di carinya, orang yang mungkin memiliki petunjuk bagaimana cara mengembalikan para rekanya ke kondisi semula.

Segala arah terus dilihatnya, sementara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menunggu sambil menjilati es krim mereka. Lalu Renji? Dia sibuk mengunyah pisang-pisangan dari plastik hasil nyolong di warung tempat ke dua temannya membeli es krim.

Tapi kenapa harus pisang-pisangan? Padahal tadi ada pisang sungguhan dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Soalnya kalau pisang asli cepet habis" kilah Renji saat Ichigo menanyainya hal itu. Padahal dalam hati shinigami berambut nanas itu ia mengutuki kebodohanya yang tidak bisa membedakan mana pisang asli dan palsu. Kemarin susu, hari ini pisang, besok?

Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia bisa tertukar antara Zabimaru dan Zebonzakura.  
Kembali pada Byakuya yang tengah mencari seorang pemuda berambut putih.

Dia terus memincingkan matanya selama lebih dari 1 jam hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan yang dicari. Rambut putih yang mengenakan seragam berwarna biru. Bukan Hitsugaya karena dia mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih.

"Itu! Itu pemuda yang kemarin" ucap Byakuya girang. Mendengar hal itu Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung melempar stik es krim yang sudah habis sejak tadi dan hanya mereka gigit menggantikan ranting kayu (maksudnya gini. Kan kadang ada orang yang bosen trus gigit-gigit lidi atau rumput kan? Itu maksudnya) sedangkan Renji berjalan sambil terus mengenyot pisang plastiknya karena lelah untuk mengigitnya lagi.

- another POV –

Vayne terus berjalan di sekitar pantai berpasir putih itu di iringi oleh Sulpher. Sementara pemuda berambut pirang panjang berjalan dibelakangnya sambil terus menjaga jarak sekitar 5 meter dari temannya itu.

Vayne terus berjalan hingga teriakan milik Byakuya membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kanannya.

"Akh! Anda yang kemarin" ucap Vayne berusaha bersikap formal.

"Nee nee, bersikap biasa saja. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ucap Byakuya to the point dan langsung menarik tangan Vayne menuju cottage yang disewanya. Tempat berkumpul para shinigami yang sudah menjadi bayi. Meninggalkan ke empat orang lainya yang tengah mematung karena sikap Byakuya yang terburu-buru.

Ralat! Yang benar adalah seorang shinigami jenius, seorang 1/3, seorang shinigami dengan IQ di bawah rata-rata dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Ke empatnya saling bertukar pandang, tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Um... dia teman kalian?" tanya si pirang itu. Berusaha membuka topik pada suasana yang mendekati sunyi itu.

Disebut mendekati sunyi sebab suara emutan pisang plastik oleh Renji menjadi SFX dari suasana itu.

Ichigo hanya mengangguk, membuat suasana menjadi hening kembali.

Tanpa ada yang memulai duluan, dengan kata lain berbarengan ke empat mahluk berbeda spesies itu melangkah menuju arah dimana Byakuya tadi berlari.

"Jadi benar, teh ini ada disini" ucap Vayne setelah mengamati tempat teh yang diberikan Byakuya dan mendengar cerita lengkapnya.

"Kau tahu teh ini?"

"Begitulah, ini tugas sekolah kami. Kami di wajibkan membuat benda yang berhubungan dengan umur. Dan ini buatanku" ucap Vayne sambil tetap memasang wajah innocent-nya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Byakuya. Shinigami itu berusaha tampil se tenang mungkin, berusaha menjaga imej nya.

Bersyukur Yachiru bisa membuat mereka diam dan bermain di ruang lain, walau Rukia tetap di pertahankannya dengan cara memeluk gadis mungil itu dalam pangkuannya.

Rukia sih diam saja karena sudah lelah bertengkar dengan Ukitake belum lama ini. Alasanya pertengkaran itu juga sangat sepele. Karena Rukia ingin bermain dengan Yachiru saat Ukitake tengah di gendong gadis-- salah! maksudnya wanita berambut pink yang sudah tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada permen maupun makanan manis lainnya.

"Gomen... karena kesalahan kakak kelas kami. Dia tertukar antara teh yang asli dengan teh penuai ini" ucap Vayne yang membungkuk dalam.

"Kau punya penawarnya?" Vayne langsung terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ada apa?"

"Penawarnya sudah habis"

Dan dalam hitungan detik Byakuya mematung, dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana jadinya soul society dengan seorang soutaichou seorang balita berusia 4 tahun.

Tunggu!

Bukan cuma soutaichou saja. Tapi taichou dan fukutaichou juga. Dengan kata lain tugas untuknya, Renji dan Hitsugaya akan bertambah. Begitu? Beruntung ada Yachiru, tapi dia kan... TIDAAAK!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allchara Bleach: G_A_R_I_N_G

Ruise: Brisik! Lu kata ini udah berapa lama kekubur!? Ni juga data chap 1 2 ma 3 udah ngilang!

Yuki: Yang baca Renji, Byakuya sama Yachiru!

Hitsu: G barengan kayak chap yang lama?

Princess: Kebanyakan… belum entar pambagian baca.

Atoli: Pertama dulu… gomen lama update……

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuki: Quinsi Vinsis

Yachiru: Permennya cuma 1 sih…

Ruise: Hiks hiks… mana padakagak mau ganti komik yang mereka ilangin lagi… ukh…

Renji: Komik lu yang ilang Cuma Conan ini kan?

Princess: Banyak tahu! Rata-rata yang berseri pula!!!

Bya: Kasian deh…

Yuki: Yumemiru Reirin

Ruise: Vayne… murid di Al-revis, aslinya dia mana buatan Theofratus dan,,, bla… bla… bla…

Renji: Please dah! Bukan itu yang ditanyain!!!

Yachiru: Kalo disini kejawab? Atau kurang jelas?

Yuki: kuro lunatic

Ruise: Bukan jahat… kayaknya aku salah deskripsi di chap 3

Renji: Nyadar lo?

Bya: Duo penggagu?

Ruise: Mungkin chap depan. Akan kubuat mereka sibuk. Khu khu

Princess: Persaan ini proyeknya Ar… elu kan mengarang bebas

Ruise: Sama aja kali!

Bya : (firasat buruk nih)

Yuki: yuinayuki-chan

Bya: Iya… the itu

Yachiru: Memang aneh ya kalo jadi besar?

Renji: ANEH!!!!

Yuki: Reiya Sumeragi

Yachiru: Nanti jadi kecil lagi deh,,,

Ruise: Liat entar ye…lug w kecilin apa kagak

Renji: Taichou… tolong urus bayi ini dunk…

Bya: Hah +ngegendong Rukia+

Yuki: teacupz'

Ruise: Aslinya sihadabatasan… begitu di upload g ada

Renji: Karakter yang mana?

Bya: Karakter idiot lu

Yuki :

Bya: I'll try it…

Ruise: Udah ancur juga…

Bya: +death glare+

Ruise: +buru-buru tuker otak sama Yuki+

Yuki: Selesai… gomen kalau lama… +senyum kalem, suhu udara turun+

Renji: Hitsugaya-taichou ke dua?

ALL: Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Ruise: Semua yang ada disini murni milik Ku dan hanya aku!

Ruina: Dan dunia hancur.

Yuki: Just Kidding, Everyone already knew it

Ruise: Chapter depan fic ini pindah ke lokasi lain! Crossover antara Bleach dan Mana Khemia pertama!!! Gyahahaha! Huhu. Sekarang belum bisa, Rui nggak ada waktu buat ngedit part sebelumnya yang masih ambruladulk

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Gemericik air yang turun dari langit-langit gua turun membasahi lantai. Menggenangi jalan bebatuan dan... 'BRUK!'

"Adudududuh! Sakit..." terdengar rintihan yang menggema di dinding gua itu. Rambut putih dari pemilik rintihan itu menyatu dengan serpihan lumut yang tumbuh akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Ya ampun Toushiro, hati-hati dunk!" titah Ichigo sembari berkacak pinggang.  
"HITSUGAYA TOSHIROU!"

"Sama saja ah! Jadi... tadi kita kesini untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo sembari menghilangkan lumut dan pasir yang masih ada di rambuu taichou boncel satu itu.

"Um... kalau tidak salah acient stone yang ada di gua ini. Tapi... memangnya bedanya apa!? Setahuku batu itu nggak ada bedanya," Hitsugaya terus memandangi batu yang ada di tempat itu. Satu demi satu ia kumpulkan batu yang ada. Sementara Ichigo kesulitan membawa bebatuan yang dikumpulkan oleh Hitsugaya.

OK! Ada yang tanya kenapa mereka bisa sampai ada di gua? Seharusnya ada di pantai. Gua yang mereka datangi adalah gua yang berada sembilan kilometer dari pantai.

Sementara Byakuya dan Renji ada di tempat lain mengumpulkan benda yang lain pula. Semua berawal dari tadi malam...

- Flashback -

"APA!? Permennya habis!?" teriak Renji, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bersamaan. Sementara Byakuya yang sudah diberitahu hanya bisa pundung. Masuk ke dalam Inner Worldnya dan curhat kepada dokter pribadinya, Zebon Zakura.

Yachiru mendengarkan pembicaraan sambil menimang Kenpachi.

"I... iya, sudah habis..." jawab Vayne. Ia tersenyum kecut sambil memelintir kedua jari telunjuknya. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang belakangan diketahui bernama Roxis Rosenkrantz hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"La... lalu... apa ada cara agar mereka kembali seperti semula?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Um... kalau kami punya material yang dibutuhkan tak akan ada masalah. Tapi kami kehabisan material."

"Kami carikan!" kompak keempat shinigami itu menjawab.

- Flashback rampung -

"Apa batu ini sudah cukup?" tanya Hitsugaya tenang.

"Um..." Ichigo mengampit dagunya dan mulai berfikir, "Kurasa ini terlalu mudah. Pasti ada yang salah."

"Iya juga sih. Acient stone kan tidak mungkin didapat begitu saja," sambut Hitsugaya. Keduanya saling pandang. Bingung harus mengucapkan apa sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas secara bersamaan.

"Puni? Puni! Puni!" Ichigo berbalik ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Kedua matanya membulat lebar begitu mengetahui asal suara itu. Sesuatu yang mirip permen seukuran kepala manusia meloncat-loncat di hadapannya.

Bukan hanya satu. Tapi lebih dari tiga puluh.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berubah menjadi wujud shinigaminya. Menebas mahluk yang mirip permen di hadapam mereka hingga tidak tersisa. Dan tepat pada tebasan terakhir dua mahluk berbeda muncul.

Mahluk mirip manusia yang melayang dan memiliki sayap.

Salah satu dari mahluk itu tersenyum dan terbang mendekati Hitsugaya. Mencium pipi taichou divisi sepuluh itu.

Dan dalah sepersekian detik... bruk! Hitsugaya jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan mata berputar. Entah blushing atau apa. Yang jelas semburat pink terlihat di wajahnya.

"O... oi! Hitsugaya!" pekik Ichigo bingung. Tepat saat mahluk yang satu lagi terbang ke arahnya Ichigo reflek mengayunkan pedangnya. Tapi gagal. Zangetsu bukan menebas mahluk mirip peri itu, tapi melewatinya. Mahluk itu kembali ke posisi awalnya. Ichigo bingung dan langsung pergi ke dalam Inner Worldnya.

"PAMAN!!!" teriak Ichigo.

"Apa?" Zangetsu yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah jendela gedung menatap Ichigo. Bingung.

Sementara Hichigo pulas tertidur di pangkuan Zangetsu. Ichigo sweatdrop melihat keduanya.

"Ada apa anak manja?" ulang Zangetsu setelah tak mendapat respond sama sekali. Ichigo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"A... ano... barusan tadi... kenapa tebasanku tembus?" tanya Ichigo salah tingkah.

Zangetsu hanya diam. Ia mengelus pelan rambut putih Hichigo dan berkata, "Hichi-chan... bangun dulu," dengan suara lembut.

Hichigo membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang Zangetsu. Sontak Hichigo memeluk Zangetsu yang disambut dengan elusan lembut di rambut putih jingkraknya. Ichigo jawdrop. Ia tak menyangka bahwa wujud hollownya dan jiwa Zanpakutounya memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir tidak aneh juga. Mereka kan selalu berdua semenjak Ichigo menjadi Shinigami. Pepatah mengatakan cinta ada karena biasa.  
Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mengesampingkan pemikirannya.

"Mesra-mesraanya nanti saja! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," tuntutnya pada kedua jiwa penghuni Inner Worldnya.

"King ngeganggu! Pergi sana! Hus-hus!" Hichigo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah tengah mengusir kucing liar. Dan dengan amat sangat sukarela empat tanda siku-siku muncul di kening Ichigo.

"Hichi-chan, tidak sopan begitu," Zangetsu menjewer pelan telinga kanan Hichigo.

"Tapi Zange-kun... aku kan ingin manja-manja."

"Iya, iya."

"Hyaaa! Aku sayang Zange-kun!" Hichigo serta merta menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam jubah hitam milik Zangetsu yang membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

"WOY!!! JANGAN CUEKIN GW!" teriak Ichigo penuh emosi. Zangetsu melirik angker ke arah Ichigo.

"Itu pakai serangan element atau kidou selesai," dan pandangan Ichigo kembali seperti semula. Pemandangan di mana dua ekor peri terbang mengelilinginya sambil sesekali mengedipkan mata ke arah Ichigo.

"ZANGETSU NYEBELIN! HICHIGO LICIK!" teriak Ichigo frustari. Sambil menambahkan jumlah reiatsu yang keluar sembari menebas para peri itu hingga tewas.  
Tentunya karena teriakannya yang terlalu keras seisi gua menjadi bergetar dan menjatuhkan beberapa stalakmit. (bener kan? Takut ketuker yang satunya)

"O...o..." reflek Ichigo menarik Hitsugaya dan membiarkannya bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai berbatu becek ditumbuhi lumut.

Getaran yang terjadi selama kurang lebih lima menit itu berhenti. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berhasil selamat. Tapi entah karena kebodohan Ichigo yang malah berlari ke bagian terdalam gua itu atau apa. Keduanya terjebak tidak bisa keluar. Beruntung juga tubuh Ichigo dan Hitsugaya selamat. Beruntung juga mereka tidak tahu jalan keluar lain. Beruntung juga tidak ada makanan maupun minuman. Ber---

"Narator bego! Kok beruntung malah!?" protes Ichigo.

Cih! Iya-iya. Ichigo terus berputar diantara ruangan yang memenjarakannya. Berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari gua itu. Sampai akhirnya dirasakannya tanah kembali bergetar.  
Permukaan bebatuan dinding mulai retak dan dapat Ichigo lihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Seseorang berambut merah dan luka gores di wajahnya.

"Lho? Ada orang ya."

- - - - -

Sementara itu di Cottage

- - - - -

"Mama... Juu lapar... Kyou-chan juga," rengek Ukitake sembari menarik celemek Yachiru. Fuku-taichou divisi sebelas itu berjongkok dan tersenyum. Diserahkannya dua botol susu pada Ukitake.

"Ini untuk Juu. Yang ini untuk Kyou-chan," ucap Yachiru lembut. Ukitake mengangguk dan berhambur meninggalkan dapur menuju ke arah Kyouraku yang tengah bermain balok dengan Hisagi. Disebelah Hisagi ada Unohana yang tengah mengambar bersama Yamamoto. Sesekali Kyouraku melirik ke arah Nanao yang tengah bermain tanah liat dengan Matsumoto.

Sementara Vayne dan Roxis... well...

"Khu khu! Roxis... kau lucu juga saat tengah bermain dengan bayi," celoteh seekor Serigala berbulu putih bersih dengan sesuatu yang mirip permata di kepalanya.

"Mana menyebalkan," desis pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Kira dan Hinamori tengah tidur di pangkuannya. Sementara Kenpachi yang tidak bisa diam mencoba memainkan rambut panjangnya.

Vayne yang ada di sebelahnya memangku Rukia sambil terus memandangi kucingnya Sulpher yang terus berlarian ke sana-sini menghindari Soi fon yang terus memanggilnya, "Yoruichi-hime."

Mungkin kalau orang yang tidak tahu apapun akan berkata kalau mereka ini adalah keluarga besar yang tentram.

"Vayne," panggil Roxis lirih.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal ini?"

"Maksudmu Roxis?"

"Kenapa kita harus menjaga bay-- ralat. Maksudku kenapa kita harus menjaga BALITA ini?"

"Hum, ini kan kewajiban kita. Lagipula dalangnya memang kita kan?"

"Hah? Pelakunya kan si ba---"

"GYAAAA! MAYURI KECIL!" dan teriakkan itu berhasil membuat ucapan Roxis terpotong. Keduanya menoleh ke arah beranda di mana Mayuri dan Nemu bermain 'dokter dokteran' belum lama ini.

Di beranda terlihat Mayuri tengah mengenggam keras-keras ekor kucing hitam yang diyakini bukan Yoruichi. Sementara Nemu tengah terbujur kaku dengan pakaian yang robek di sana-sini.

"Kucying kecyil nyang ucu... Mayuyi mau memeyiksa," ucap Mayuri sembari menyeringai. Tapi saat tangan Mayuri akan menyentuh kucing hitam malang itu Soi Fon menghalanginya.

Anak perempuan itu melompat bagaikan singa yang lapar dan serta merta memeluk kucing hitam di hadapannya.

"Yoyuichi-himye," ucapnya girang.

"Ukh... tidah... bisa... ber... na... fas..." dan pluk! kucing hitam a.k.a Yoruichi itupun mati. Bercanda, dia pingsang kehabisan nafas.

- - - - -

"Um... ah..." perlahan mataku terbuka. Kukibaskan ekorku pelan. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda ada di depanku sembari tersenyum.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Yoruichi-san?"

Eh? Barusan dia memanggil namaku kan? Bagaimana mungkin. Apa dia jug---  
"Yoyuichi-himye," panggilan itu. Ku toleh siapa, seorang anak perempuan yang kuperkirakan berusia dua tahun duduk di sampingku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau anak ini merupakan versi bayi dari Soi Fon? Mungkin aku sudah gila.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

teacupz'

Ruise: Hoho, sepertinya kamu memang membutuhkannya Ren

Renji: Cuih! Ogah ah!

Ruise: Chapter berikutnya mau migrasi kok

yuinayuki-chan

Yachiru: Arigatou Gozaimasu

ByaReHitsu: NGGAK!!!!

Airis Hanamori

Ruise: Wew, langsung 3

Roxis: Aku nggak mau tampil lagi, nggak mau

Ruise: Roxis cayank… jangan ngambek dunk…

Mana of light: Gyahahahaha!!!!!

Roxis: Menjauh! Jangan mendekat!

Ruise: Jahatnya… aku kan girlfriend mu

Roxis: (Kabur) NOOOO!!!!

Vayne: Iya… kakak kelas tuh c Flay

Ichigo: Boleh kami bunuh?

ByaReHitsu: (ngasah zanpakutou)

Vayne: Na… nani!?

Ruise: (sibuk kejar-kejaran ma Roxis)

Viscaria Cerydra

Vayne: A… ano… ini Quincy Vinsis ya?

Yachoru: Udah agak panjangan nih.

Sere: Chapter sebelumnya author lagi kebawa cara menulis Last Song yang singkat

Hitsuika

Ruise: ARIGATOU KAK!!! (masih ngejar Roxis)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Roxis: Tolong review dan hentikan author ini!!!!


End file.
